Conventionally, a coagulant has been used to recover puncture repair liquid after a tire puncture has been repaired using a tire puncture repair liquid (a tire puncture sealing material).
For example, in Patent Document 1, the present inventors of the present invention suggests “an emulsion coagulant for coagulating a tire puncture sealing material containing emulsion particles, in which the emulsion coagulant contains a mineral that induces aggregation of the emulsion particles as a result of weakening a surface charge of the emulsion particles and/or as a result of hydrogen bonding with the emulsion particles, and a gelling agent” (claim 1).
In addition, in Patent Document 2, the present inventors suggests “a liquid coagulant that coagulates an emulsion containing natural rubber latex, in which the liquid coagulant has a pH of 2.0 to 4.0, and contains a urethane resin and/or an acrylic resin having a cationic functional group” (claim 1).